


小疯子

by pumpkinnnnn



Series: 星星碎片 【脑洞·碎碎念·片段 】 [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinnnnn/pseuds/pumpkinnnnn
Summary: 末世脑洞疯子X医生最近看了灵笼，脑出一群神经病用了深呼晰的名字，但又觉得和他俩其实没什么关系写完才发现...医生怎么一直在地上爬...
Series: 星星碎片 【脑洞·碎碎念·片段 】 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034103
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	小疯子

医生伪造诊断报告的事最终还是被人告发给了指挥官。

指挥官大厅内

刑罚者意犹未尽的摸了摸鞭子上的血，把带着血的手指放到嘴里细细的嘬着。看见指挥官进门，抓着带血的鞭子背到了身后，低着头恭敬的退到了一边。看着这个曾经不可一世的医生像狗一样爬到指挥官脚边，用被砍掉一个指节的手指，扒着指挥官带泥的军靴，语带乞求的和他保证自己已经找到了完美的解决办法，不会再让那孩子犯病了，求指挥官放那孩子一条生路。 

指挥官在静默的空气中长叹了一口气， “炎祭台。全票！” 转身就走。刑罚者跟在指挥官身后，面带不舍的回头看了一眼像烂泥一样趴在地上的医生，抓紧了带血的皮鞭。

“再给我一次机会，我能让他听话！”医生声嘶力竭的朝前方喊道。

指挥官脚下一滞，抓起刑罚者手里的皮鞭就往医生膝弯里抽。

“不受控制的武器就是敌人。他不值得我用剩余人类的命去冒这个险！”

“可他只是一个孩子啊…而且他在我身边从来都没发过疯。” 医生不顾身上的伤，朝指挥官爬去。才刚凝住的伤口被粗粝的地毯磨开留下星星点点的血痕。刑罚者看着偷偷舔了一下嘴。

第二鞭落在了医生的脸上。

医生咳出一颗带血的牙齿。刑罚者对着医生好看的脸暗自叹息了一秒，便撇开头不再看他。

“你还有脸和我说这个！别把我当傻子！上次他找不到你，发着疯叫着着你的名字杀光了整个连的战士！这些战士都是人类最后的希望！”  
说完指挥官把手上鞭子扔在医生眼前，快步离开，一步都没有犹豫。

\---------------

炎祭台上  
一个上半身赤裸的小男孩，双手以一个诡异的角度被反绑在柱子上，小腿软绵绵的贴着地面。小男孩焦急的扫过围观群众的脸。由于之前发疯时被拔了舌头，只通过喉咙挤压空气重复的发出残缺不全的“si—”。

人群围着炎祭台，大声喊着“一个下等的工具竟然对崇高的医生动了感情，真恶心。就应该烧死他，烧死这个疯子。”  
\-----------------  
医生坐着轮椅赶到炎祭台的时候，公审早就结束了。炎祭台的周围早就没有了围观群众，只剩一个打扫的老头。医生赶的太急，轮子在水渍未干的地面上一滑，连人带着轮椅一起从台阶上滚下。

老头扔下扫把赶紧把压在医生腿上的轮椅搬下来，伸手去扶。医生颤声问“那个孩子呢？”  
老头转头看了一眼炎祭台，冲医生摇了摇头。

医生挣开身上的手，拖着断腿爬向炎祭台。

台面温热，躺上去像个暖床，一点都看不出刚刚焚烧过的痕迹。毕竟是千度高温，烧得连渣都不会剩下。医生伏贴着炎祭台中心，用力嗅着中央喷射管上方空气里残留的热度，小心的把手掌上拢到的一点点灰烬收到了身上的空药瓶里，然后以婴儿初生的姿态蜷缩在炎祭台中央。

\---------------  
暴雨天气

每年的这一天，医生都会拿着一束满天星去公墓园的一座空坟前抽根烟。

空坟前只立着一块普普通通的矮碑，矮碑上面什么都没有。

不知道是不是因为常年酗酒的缘故，医生的义肢最近出现了强烈的排异反应。

医生忍着疼痛，跪在墓碑前，从内侧口袋掏出一个小药瓶，放在碑上，抱着墓碑俯身亲吻药瓶。 

医生刚把药瓶放回口袋，就听见有人在远处喊他。

“王医生。” 

医生转身向那人走去，天雨路滑，义肢卡了一秒。医生一个踉跄，没抓住身边任何东西，摔在了地上。 药瓶从口袋里滚了出来。医生急着去抓，药瓶沿着低洼地加速向来人脚下滚去。

“滚开！” 医生大喊

听到喊声，来人愣了一秒，药瓶撞到来人的鞋边原地转了几圈，停住。

医生拉着边上的松枝挣扎着想站起来。

刑罚者，现在应该叫指挥官了，居高临下的看着被雨水浸湿的医生，悄无声息的舔了舔尖牙，然后好心的把手伸到医生面前。

“那么多年没见，你这脾气可真是一点都没变。“ 指挥官好脾气说着，”如果不是因为你这脾气得罪了所有人，当年也不至于没人帮你。这可是联邦建立以来第一个全票通过的审判。” 

医生没有理会指挥官的绵里藏针，盯着看着药瓶的方向，抓着面前的手勉强站了起来。或许是力道太大抓疼了指挥官，指挥官眉间一皱，眼里闪过一丝寒意，随即又像是想到了什么，愉快的对医生说道 “改良成功的成品002号已经在实战里测试过了，那战斗力可真惊人，头被咬碎瞬间都不忘自爆和怪物同归于尽。”

医生一把推开指挥官踉跄着走向药瓶。

脚步声从前方传来，药瓶被来人一脚踩碎，瓶子里的灰瞬间消融在雨水里。来人没有任何犹豫，从医生身边掠过，走向指挥官。医生眼前只剩一堆雨水敲打着微微颤动的四分五裂的玻璃片。

医生直挺挺的跪在空无一物的碎玻璃前，用手去拢碎玻璃周围的雨水。大雨没有一点怜惜的打着石板，玻璃刺进手心，刚从毛细血管里渗出来的血就被雨水无情的冲走。

指挥官看着医生失魂落魄的背影，嫌弃的啧了一声，对着站在他身边的人说“快去和王医生打声招呼。”

“你好，王医生。我是002。” 002走到医生面前，一脚踩向医生的手，把手上的伞撑到了医生的头顶。

医生脖颈间的青筋突突的跳着，抬起头，竟然看到了那张自己思念的无比熟悉的脸，愣在当场。002低头漠然的回视着医生震惊的眼神。

“你说.....你叫什么？” 医生颤抖着问

“002，医生。”

医生挪动僵硬的脖子转向指挥官。

指挥官歪着头，语气轻松的说“ 哎呀，我是不是忘了告诉你，改良成功的002通过风险性测试以后变成量产的了，而且用的还是001死之前抽出来的细胞。我想你看到他肯定会高兴，就把他带来了。” 002接到指挥官的眼神指示，撤了踩在医生手上的脚，恭敬的站在原地。

医生跪在002面前，伸手触摸他温热的脸，渗着血的指腹轻轻抚过柔软嘴唇，掠过没有生气的眼睛，托向后脑，用力朝自己眼前压。

雨水从唇缝中流入，带着轻微的血腥味。

002木然的看着眼前亲吻他的医生。

指挥官踱步走到医生身后，刚想说些什么。医生松开托在002脑后的手，转身的瞬间从口袋里掏出一把手术刀，朝指挥官腹部扎去。

手术刀在指挥官的军服大衣上留下一道浅钱的划痕，掉在石板上发出一声脆响。

医生保持着跪仰的姿势，双手捂着自己被割开的气管，从破碎的喉咙里朝着走到指挥官身边的002发出“嗬—— 嗬——”的声响。鲜血随着他的动作从指尖里争先恐后的涌出来，顺着医生好看的脖子滴落。

“都说让你改改脾气了。你的脾气要是能和你说话的声音一样沉稳也不至于搞成现在这样。” 

空气中浓重的血腥气让002的眼睛里有了亮光，不安的发出小兽一般的呜咽声，像是在克制着什么。

“看你对002这么动情，我只是想过来告诉你，经过改良002和001的基因相似程度只有95%。并且为了提高服从性，照着狗的大脑改变了他大脑中海马体和杏仁核的结构。所以，严格意义上来说现在的002连在生物性上都已经不算人了。”

”如果当年不是因为你用情至深，使得001除了你之外谁的话都不听，最终也不会被销毁。我所做的，不过就是在你的实验基础上改造了他大脑里的情感机制，并且把他的服从对象从你模拟成了我，你看现在这条狗多好用。说起来还真是得好好感谢你。

指挥官怜爱的摸了摸02 的头，轻声说了句“去吧。” 

走过医生身边，可惜的摇了摇头，轻声说了句“真是可惜了这张漂亮的脸。”然后头也不回的走了。

接到指令的002，冲到医生身边，伸出舌头，小心翼翼的接着从他指缝里滴下的血液，在齿间细细品味了一会。然后突然像疯了一样去舔医生的脖颈。医生看着眼前的002，放下了捂住脖子的手，任由更多的血液从颈上流出供002舔舐。

发出最后两声 “嗬—— 嗬——”，悬在半空的手悄然从身侧滑落。

002咬开医生的喉管，因为得到更多血液而兴奋的尖叫。

其实，王医生一直对002发出的“嗬—— 嗬——”声音是在说 “深深，抱抱我。”

可惜连001的灰他都没能一起带走


End file.
